Problem: A white scarf costs $$11$, and a popular gold shirt costs $2$ times as much. How much does the gold shirt cost?
Solution: The cost of the gold shirt is a multiple of the cost of the white scarf, so find the product. The product is $2 \times $11$ $2 \times $11 = $22$ The gold shirt costs $$22$.